Blue Skies
by nyoron.pyon
Summary: Fem Naru: Her bright blue eyes looked up when she asked, "No matter what happens, you'll always be there right?" He laughed. "Of course. Nothing could take you away from me." However the that last sentence would soon turn into a lie.
1. Prologue: The Man With The Bucket Hat

**Prologue**

* * *

_I remember those days. When we were all together. Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, and Sasuke._

* * *

A figure stood in the distance surrounded by flames and dead, charred bodies. Her blonde hair now black covered in ash and soot. A lone tear slipped from her blue eyes.

_

* * *

_

_Why did it happen? It was my fault. I brought him back. He destroyed everything. He tricked me. He told me lies. HE BETRAYED ME._

* * *

Her bloodied hands, clenched into fists, began to loosen as the mighty warrior known as Uzumaki Naruto collapsed and fell to the ground.

_

* * *

_

_Are you happy now, teme? This is what you wanted right? The destruction of Konoha . . . and my death._

* * *

"Well lookie here. So you're the one whose reitsu levels are off the chart."

_

* * *

_

_Who is this guy? He has no right to be here looking down at me. How can he see me? My dead bodies over there._

* * *

"By the looks of it I'd say you died a few minutes ago. That's some amazing spiritual power you got there. I'll send you to your afterlife. _Ciao_." The man started to take out his cane revealing a sword, shocking Naruto.

_

* * *

_

Wait! No! What are you doing?! I refuse to die again!

* * *

That was the last time I saw him after he sent me to the Soul Society. That was the last time I saw the man with the bucket hat.

* * *

Author's Note: Hi Hi! I is back! I was lazy for a very long time. . . Well any ways I likes voting so there will be voting . . . 4 a very long time.

Pairings (harem [4 naruto])

Naruto x Aizen + Urahara + (open slot) + (open slot) + (open slot) + (open slot) + (open slot)

All male characters from bleach + naruto are votable.

* * *

Separating lines are fun.


	2. Long Blonde Hair and a Creepy Smile

Author's note: Okaykay. I guess Tachi Kagahara and Ink Viper have good points. too many guys. So I'ma just gonna have 'em fight over her. w. But you can vote for people you want to fall for her. then again, shes eventually gonna have to choose between all of them. . . honestly I like having unique pairing so im gonna work in Urahara and Aizen as a struggle for her, but remember, the more fighting for her the merrier. (its funnier that way. trust me. . . TRUST ME.) and for my spelling errors, I reread all my chaps for errors then post it and read 'em again and find more mistakes. if you find them too good for you. but im just a lazy person in middle school who writes these chaps as im falling asleep so forgive my laziness.

---- 0.o

* * *

- - - Soul Society - - -

* * *

As soon as Naruto opened her eyes, she felt as if she was flying. . . Until she looked down and realized she was falling.

"Ahhhh!" Naruto fell as few feet until landing with an 'oof'. To her surprise the landing didn't hurt all that much. She sat there for a while until a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Could you get off me?" There, under Naruto, was a boy with bright red hair in the shape of a pineapple. Naruto was so surprised she could only stare. That irritated the boy. "Hello? Would ya get off me?" Naruto muttered a quick 'sorry and stumbled to her feet.

"Sorry. I didn't realize that I landed on anyone. Are you ok?" Naruto helped him up and dusted him off. It was the least she could do for the stranger she landed on.

"I am now. Why were you falling from the sky anyways?! Are you mad?!" His face turned as bright as his hair. "Where did you even come from?!" Naruto looked sad.

"Homestly, I don't know. The last thing I remember is a guy hitting my forehead with the butt of a sword. That and then landing on you."

"Oh, you must be new here the. But I wonder why you fell from the sky though. Oh well. My name's Renji and that man was probably a shinigami from the Seireitei. There are thousands of them. He sent you here, to the Soul Society. But unlucky for you, you landed in Rukongai 77. It's a bad place but nowhere as bad as 80." He suddenly grabbed her and started running. "Come on! I'll introduce you to some of my friends!" Renji didn't know why he trusted her but for some reason he felt like he should.

* * *

- - - Soul Society . Yama no Kyodai (Borther's of the Mountain) - - -

* * *

"Hey would you slow down?!" Naruto was practically dragged by Renji up a hill. Her ninja skills doing her no good since she wasn't fully adapted to her soul body. To her surprise Renji abruptly stopped. She looked up to see a run down shack that had seen better days.

"We're here! Come on! I'll introduce you to Rukia." Renji walked right in and started looking around. " Rukia! Where are you?! We have compa—GACK!" Renji had suddenly been kicked upside the head by a petite black-haired girl and was now flying off the hill.

"Would ya let me sleep for at least ONE hour?! ONE HOUR RENJI. YOU NEVER LET ME—Oh. I didn't know we had company. Hahaha." After yelling a bit the girl realized there was another person present and started laughing nervously.

"Thats—huff—What I was—huff—trying to tell you—huff—huff," replied Renji, tired after running up the hill.

"Sorry. Well, hi, my names Rukia what's yours?" The petite girl, now 'Rukia', extended her arm to Naruto for a handshake.

"Yeah, now that you mention it I never got your name." Rukia then hit Renji scolding hi for not asking.

* * *

- - - Mindscape - - -

_

* * *

_

What? My name? What do I say?

_**Your name obviously you idiot.**_

_Kyuu? You're still here? I thought we were supposed to be separated after death?_

_**Me too. But Shinigami thought otherwise.**_

_Which shinigami are you talking about? I heard there are thousands of them here._

_**Kit. These people aren't **__**true**__** shinigami there more like shinigami henchmen with similar powers.**_

_Oh. So you must know a few things about them. Tell me Kyuu, about the Soul Society, Shinigami, and all this crap._

_**Language Naru-chan language.**_

_Kyuu. Seriouly._

_**Okay, okay.**__** The Soul society is the place where souls go after they die. This world consists of the Rukongai, where souls first live when they arrive in the Soul Society, and the Seireitei, which is at the center of the Soul Society.**__** The shingami live in the Seireitei. **__**Here, life is pretty much normal, aside from slowed aging. Oh, and you never get hungry either.**_

_Really! Then I must be broken 'cause I'm starving!_

_**No interrupting! The shingami pretty mush lead souls to the afterlife.**_

_BORING._

_**Kit.**_

_Sorry._

_**The shinigami also defeat hollows with the use of their zanpakutos. Zanpakutos usually resemble swords and are their primary weapons and are pretty much made from the user's soul. As for hollows, hollows are a race of creatures born from souls who for some reason do not pass on to the Soul Society after their death and stay in the human world for too long. Hollows can also make other hollows. They live in a different world from the Soul Society and the Human World. They settle in Hueco Mundo.**_

_Oh. Is that it?_

_**There's more but I'm too lazy. Now about that name thing. Are you just stupid? Just tell them your name.**_

_I can't._

_**And why just not?!**_

_Because Naruto destroyed Konoha. Naruto is a monster._

_**Kit your not a monster and you didn't destroy Konoha.**_

_But Sasuke did! And I trusted him! It's my fault! Kyuu, these people don't know me! I can start over. I can try again . . . _

_**. . .**_

_. . ._

_**. . . . . . . .**_

_. . . . . . . ._

_**If you really feel that way . . .**_

_I do now all I have to do is come up with a name._

**Well, how about—**

* * *

- - - Soul Society - - -

* * *

"Sora."

"—and you never let me!—What" Rukia, still fighting with Renji, paused to hear what she said.

"My name is Sora," she replied.

"Sora. That's a fitting name since your eyes are as blue as the sky," pondered Renji.

_**Told you so.**_

_Shut up Kyuu._

_**Ouch.**_

* * *

- - - 2 Hours Later - - -

* * *

"—and that's why they call it Yama no Kyodai." Rukia was just telling Sora how the mountain got its name.

"So your telling me a long time ago two guys called the Elric brothers drew a circle in the dirt and made a mountain while clapping hands?" Sora made a face.

"Well that's the legend," replied Renji. Rukia got up and went over to a shelf on the wall.

"Hey guys. Do you wanna—" Rukia was soon cut off when two shinigami suddenly appeared in the room. As soon as they got here they appeared to have started testing for something.

"Hey! What the heck are you doing?!" yelled Renji whom they ignored. They were silent until one of them finished and spoke up.

"Yeah, this is the place. Hirako-taicho, should we test each of them?" The shinigami boy had short, brown hair and brown eyes with rectangular-framed glasses.

"That'd be best," replied the shinigami dubbed 'Hirako-taicho.' He had long, blonde hair, amber eyes, and a weird smile that seemed glued to his face . . . Maybe it was. Both shingami took out strange devices and went over to each person. "Don't be alarmed we are just checking each of your reitsu levels."

All three of the souls stood still as if one wrong move would have their brains fried or worse.

"You three, what are your names?" asked 'Hirako-taicho.

"It is common courtesy to give your own before asking of anothers," replied Sora. Her eyes narrowing as she crossed her arms.

"Ah! Excuse my rudeness. Shinji Hirako, Gobantai taicho. The guy over there is Aizen Sosuke, Gobantai fukutaicho," replied Shinji whose smile grew larger. Renji and Rukia seemed out of it realizing they were in the presence of a taicho and fukutaicho of the Goteijusantai. Seeing this, and not realizing the severity of their ranks Sora replied.

"Well that's nice. I'm Sora and the two over there are Rukia and Renji. Rukia's the short one and Renji's the red pineapple."

"HEY!" Rukia and Renji yelled in unison.

"Well it's true." Shinji and Aizen chuckled.

"Well it appears you three have known each other for a long time," said Aizen poking Sora with the device.

"Appearances are deceiving. Honestly, I don't know about those two but I just arrived here a few hours ago," Aizen's eyes widened.

"Here as in the Soul Society?"

"Yeah. Maybe six hours ago give or take a know, you're kinda cute. For a shinigami."

"Thanks. For a non-shingami like yourself, your not that bad looking either." Sora blushed and quicklly turned her head. "I don't think I've seen anyone with eyes as blue as your in the Seireitei. They're very uniq—" Aizen's body stiffened as he finished his readings. "Taicho what are your readings?"

"The boy is 1578 and the girl is 1612. It seems they can make it as shinigami." Shinji leaned over Aizen's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "What are your readings Ai-chan?" Aizen slowly turned his head, shuddered at Shinji's smile, and smacked his taicho.

"TOO CLOSE." Aizen then measured eight feet and stood that far from Shinji. He then looked at the device and sputtered, "f-f-f-four-thousand-fi-fif-five-hu-hun-hundred-three!?" Aizen through the device in the air as if it were going to blow up and ran from the shack in a series of frantic shunpos that didn't even get him twenty feet.

"What was that?" Shinji, as if by magic, recovered from the hit, caught the device, and stared at its screen. He stared and stared . . . and then he sweated, A LOT. "I don't even have this much spiritual pressure. Is this the reading that Mayuri got?" Shinji whispered.

"What reading?" Sora was already looking over his shoulder trying to peer at the device. That freaked Shinji out. Did look like this to Aizen? Who knows. All he knows is that he had to take these three, especially Sora, away from the Rukongai before anyone died from the weight of the reiatsu.


	3. Author's Note I'm Sorry

Author's Note: OMG OMG! IM SOOO SORRY! I cant post chaps for a while and it's a miracle if I can get this up. My computer just crashed and im using my schools library (which is probably not allowed) im soo sorry I lost alll my chaps! But don't fret! I fix this some how just wait a bit ill fix it! Im sorry I have this dreaded authors note so early in the story.


	4. Half of What I Usually Eat

Author's note: Hehe. I was reading this one fic. it was really good and funny cause . . . AIZEN WAS A LADY. hehe aizen lady hahah lady aizen hahahahahahhaaizen sousuke the LADY . Yeah . . . It was an interesting story. Well It's a good thing I'm back. 'cause I was all liike OMG the computer, IT LIVES!

.

.

Message to Everyone : Be happy. Sora accepts all your suggestions 'cept for Kaien (cause he's married).

.

Ages:

.

Sora – 16

.

Ichigo – not born yet in this story's current timeline. (and probably won't show up until were in chappy 3 maybe)

.

Aizen – Ancient . est. – 326 (you can consider him 22)

.

Byakuya – Definitely ancient . est – 321 (maybe around . . . eh let's just go w/ 21)

.

Jushiro – AAANNNNCCCIIIEEENNNTTTTOOOO . est – 333 (how bout 26)

.

Urahara – Also Ancient . est. – 327 (consider him like . . . 23)

.

Gin – Ancient . est. – 219 (let's try 17)

.

Hitsugaya – Not AS ancient . . . but STILL ancient . est. 171 (we can go with a short 16 year-old right?)

.

Grimmjow – eh. I dunno. You viewers can decide.

.

Starrk – est. 100000 (ha! Your old. But it doesn't matter cause your cool. So you can be whatever age you want. ^_^)

.

These people have been alive for a looooong time. Of course they're all ancient

.

DON'T mind the ancient ages. once your dead, age doesn't really matter unless your millennia's older.

.

* * *

- - - Soul Society . Seireitei- - -

* * *

.

The awkward silence . . . Everyone hates it. But no one, I repeat, NO ONE hates it more than Yamamoto Genryuusai-Shigekuni. Sadly, being the Sotaicho and all, no one really talks him all that much. Yamamoto was about to explode from all the silence until a messenger came throught the door. '_THANK GOD_,' thought Yamamoto as he watched the ma kneel on one knee and bow.

"Sotaicho, excuse the interruption, but Aizen fukutaicho has information on the reading the Kurotsuchi-Taicho had received early this day." The man bowed his head lower after he finished speaking. Yamamoto pondered for a bit then replied.

"Aizen-fukutaicho is here, correct?" The man nodded. "Good, then send him in. I would like to speak for him a bit." The man nodded again and left the room to fetch Aizen. When he was gone Yamamoto sighed in relief that he didn't explode. He remembered that one time when no one spoke to him for two days. He remembered destroying eighty-three large pillars then incinerating them with his zanpakuto. Soon the door opened again and the messenger arrived once again . . . but without Aizen.

"I'm sorry Sotaicho but it seems Aizen has left to go find Hirako-taicho. It seems he forgot he left the Seireitei with him." Yamamoto sweat dropped. "If that is all you require Sotaicho I will take my leave." Yamamoto nodded and the man left. THEN he realized, '_Crap, I'm alone again._'

"Wait! COME BAAAAACCCKKKK!" Sadly, the messenger did not here this cry and continued on his way.

"PSHEW! BOOOOOM! CHRASH! CALCKINITOHA! I'M FREEEEEE!"

.

.

.

Yamamoto went explodie.

.

* * *

- - - Rukongai 4 . Kitsune Dojo - - -

* * *

.

The sound of music filled the air as our group of misfits walked down the street into a nearby restaurant. Renji oooohed as rukia aaahhed while Sora just pointed at things.

"Where are we? I don't think I've ever seen this place," asked Rukia. Her head went in circles looking at all the bright lights and happy people.

"Rukongai 4, Kitsune Dojo. Just eat whatever you want and leave the tab to me. You must be starving." Shinji had them seated at a table next to a window near the kitchen. They all chatted for a while, mostly them asking Shinji about the Seireitei. That was a ll cut short when a waitress came up to them. Sora then noticed that all the employees were wearing fox ears.

"Oh, Shinji! Nice to see you again! Yuka, Ami, and Mai have been missing you. Especially Ami." She twirled her hair and fixed the fake orange fox ears on her head.

"Aren't you the player. Huh, taicho?" whispered Renji. Rukia elbowed him in the gut causing him to fall off his chair.

"So your treating the street kids? That's awfully nice of you. Considering what happened with Eiko, Xion, Pai-chan, and L-dono." She laughed.

"Are you finished?" Replied an annoyed Shinji.

"Not quite. This is funny. 'Cause you also dumped Oka, Doware-sama, Ito, and Elfie-nee-chan here too." Shinji sweat-dropped. " Well I'm through. What would you like to order?" shinji said he'd have his usual, Rukia had some bulgogi (Korean BBQ), and Renji ordered a humongous seafood platter seeing that Shinji was paying. Sora, however, was a different story.

"I'll have five beef ramen, eight pork ramen, eleven BBQ pork ramen, seven chicken ramen, three miso ramen, and sixteen of your house special ramen," concluded Sora. Everyones eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"O-okay then we have forty ramen?" Sora nodded. And the waitress walked away.

"Can you really eat that all?" asked Renji. Rukia said nothing and kept staring at Sora's belly. '_Can you really look like THAT and have an appétite of eleven hungry lions?!'_

"Yup! This is usually about half of what I usually eat." Everyone, 'cept Shinji, who heard this comment. Fell on their faces.

"You know, one of my friends used to have a student like you when he was alive. What was her name . . . oh yeah! It was Naruto!" Sora froze for a brief moment, but continued eating seeing that that mountains of food arrived. Sora was on her 27th bowl.

"Oh yeah! What does 'Yama Explodie' mean?" Sora asked. Shinji was shocked. How could this child figure out the code so fast?!

"Wh-what?" He asked.

"Yuka, Ami, Mai, Ami. Y-A-M-A. Eiko, Xion, Pai, L, Oka, Doware, Ito, Elfie. E-X-P-L-O-D-I-E. It's pretty obvious. Some of those names aren't even real." Sora finished the last of her ramen bowls.

"You'll find out once you go to the shinigami academy. It's a pretty nice place with ni-"

"Do we have to go?" Sora asked. Renji and Rukia were shocked. Here he was giving them a chance of a lifetime and there she was asking if she had to go.

_**.**_

_**Kit! What's wrong with you!? This offer might not ever come again!**_

_I hope it doesn't._

_**WHY!?**_

_I'm not being sucked into another war not now and not ever again._

.

"Usually it's optional but your spiritual pressure is so potent and large it-" Shinji then realized Sora had already left. " When did she-! How did she-! Why didn't I notice her move?! You two wait here!" Shinji left in a mad dash when he realized he could shunpo and started doing that instead. A new waitress came up to them.

"He's coming back to pay, right?" Rukia and Renji sure hoped so. There was no way they could afford this.


End file.
